Telling Him
by demiwitchandsnufflepod
Summary: What if Sirius was transported into our world when he falls through the veil? This is a snippet of his second chance at life and love. A Sirius/OC AU Oneshot. Please tell me if I should expand the story!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey, this is my second piece of fanfiction. The first one was unfortunately hiatus-ed and removed. This is one is a AU one-shot that popped into my head one day. I originally had plans to write a story SB/OC on how Sirius travels to our world when he falls through the veil and stuff. And this is a sort of snippet of that I guess. Pleasd R&R and tell me whether I ought to expand it or not. And PM me 'bout anything and everything!**

**~Bekah**

Telling Him

There he was, sitting in the sofa. Watching the television without a care in the world. No, that wasn't true. He cared about a lot of things. He has been through too much to have the luxury of ignorance. He's seen things no one deserved to and he's suffered beyond any man should. But he's here now. Finally, at peace. With a second chance at life. That second chance that was not only for his sake, but also mine.

Second chance, though it was, I knew he still remembered. I knew his past life still haunted him, every single day. Because I am the one who holds him every night as he thrashes in his sleep, trapped in a nightmare he cannot break free of. I am the one who brushes his hair away from his face as his face contorts in pain. I am the only one who knows everything about him in this world.

It took us a while to get to where we are now. But we are here, finally having something that we never got to experience before. As I stood there, thinking all this, he looked up. Piercing grey eyes met my own as his face broke out into a teasing smile.

"Are you just going to stand there all day admiring me? I know I'm irresistable, but still..."

Cocky tosspot.

"Excuse me, but it wasn't you I was admiring. If you must know, that bloke next door is out there lifting his weights. There's a pretty good view of his backyard from the window. Pretty good view of him too now that I think about it," I replied, when in fact the bloke next door was away on vaction. But he doesn't have to know that.

His face immediately contorted into a scowl.

"He barely looks like a bloke. He looks more like a walking broomshed!"

"Oh honey, those are called muscles. Something you don't seem to have. But that's okay, can't have everything in life."

Even as I said that, I knew I was lying. He may not be built like a "broomshed" as he so eloquently put it. More lean than bulky. But the muscles were definitely there. I should know, I've seen them.

"Ah, but love, that's not what you said last night. Or the night before," he said cheekily with a wink.

I felt the colour rushing to my cheeks but I refused to look away. I stomped off to sit on the opposite side of the sofa. Facing the window.

"Sweetie, believe me when I say you have nothing on him. Just look at that yummy- " I started to say but at that moment, he silenced me with a kiss. I felt his weight pinning my down to the sofa as his mouth devoured mine. His hair caressed my cheeks as we kissed, and soon my hands were tangled in those silky locks. I had to admit, he had much better hair than me.

We broke apart after some time for some much needed air. But his hands never left my sides, and his lips moved to my jaw.

"What do you say now, love? He still better than me?" He asked, continuing the path down to my neck.

"I- uh - don't know..."

His hands inched up my sides slowly under my shirt. His lips meanwhile had moved down to the sensitive spot near my collarbone. I shivered as I felt his teeth graze the spot. No matter how many times we did this, it never failed to drive me mad.

"What was that?" he asked smugly. I could feel him smile against my skin.

It made me smile too. I pulled his face up to mine and kissed him hungrily. When we finally broke apart, we were both out breath.

I leaned my forehead against his.

"Fine, you win. I don't know why you bother. You know you'd win anyway."

"You could've changed your mind..." he trailed off with a smile but I could still hear the tiniest hint of doubt underneath. I didn't blame him. After all, those he loved had been taken from him time and time again. Its bound to make anyone have trust issues.

"I'll never change my mind about you. You know that Sirius," I held up my left hand where a ring glinted.

"Stuck with each other, remember?" I asked with a grin.

"Yeah, I remember," he said kissing my hand and bringing it up to his face. Just then, I remembered what it was I came in here to tell him. Suddenly, I felt nervous. I had no idea how he was going to take it. But there were no secrets between us and I wanted it to stay that way. Besides Sirius _had _to know.

"So, I wanted to tell you something before you decided to act like a tosser."

"Its a talent, love," he replied, riveting back to his playful demeanor.

"So I've heard."

"So what is it you wanted to tell me?"

My hands fisted in his shirt unconsciously. It didn't escape his notice.

"Are you okay? You seem nervous Reyna. You can tell me anything, you know that right?"

"Yeah, its, uh-"

Sirius' grip tightened on my hands.

"Is it something bad? Has something happened?"

"No, no! Its nothing bad! I just -"

"Well, then spit it out!"

"I'm trying!"

"You're obviously not trying hard enough,"

"I'm pregnant!" I blurted out.

There was a moment of silence.

"Y-your pregnant?" Sirius asked.

"Yes."

"You sure?" he asked again in that same calm voice. It was kind of pissing me off.

"Yes, I'm sure. I just found out yesterday. I mean, I've been feeling a bit off for awhile and my period was late so I took the test and it was positive but I didn't know how you'd react so- "

And for the second time that day, Sirius cut me off with a kiss. It wasn't as passionate as our earlier ones but rather slow and sweet.

"I'm going to be a Dad?"

"Well, I'm not sleeping with any other bloke am I?" I asked snarkily. Why was he being so calm about it?

"I'm going to be a Dad."

"Yes Sirius, you just said that!"

"Reyna, I am going to be a Dad!" He exclaimed. He had an earsplitting grin on his face and his dimples made him look even more younger than his 25. I felt my own face form into a smile rivaling his.

He kissed me once more and pulled me up so that I was sitting on his lap.

"You-you're not freaked out?" I asked timidly.

"No, ofcourse not! I'm bloody happy! Just you wait, this baby is going to have your eyes and my amazing hair and its going to be a total knockout! Hah!" and he was off listing all the qualities the baby was going to have as I watched his rambling with a smile on my face.

"-Oh, and I'm going to teach it how to ride a motorcycle ofcourse. No child of mine would not be able to ride one!"

"Uh, Sirius, the baby isn't even born yet. I think you're gonna have to wait for atleast eighteen years for that."

"Oh, don't be such a killjoy, love. Speaking of, is it going to be a boy or a girl? I don't like calling my kid 'it'. And what are we going to name it?"

"I don't know if its a boy or a girl. We're probably going to have to wait for a while to find out. As for names...how about a nice _constellation_?" I was kidding of course but he seemed to be seriously considering it.

"Hmm, I don't know. We'll have to look into that. But hey, if nothing works out, there's always Elvendork. Its unisex!" he said with a wink.

"Elvendork Black. Sounds charming," I said with a roll of my eyes.

"Of course. I suggested it didn't I?"

"But seriously Sirius - " I started as he interupted me by chuckling. I glared at him.

"What? That pun was just asking for it!"

"Be serious! Oh shut up! I just wanted to say that there's no way in hell that any child of mine will be called Elvendork."

"Sure love, but I'm going to call it Elvendork atleast until we know its a girl or a boy."

He pushed me off his lap, extending his hand. I took it, somewhat puzzled as he pulled me up to stand in front of him. He pulled me closer so that my stomach was now at his eye level and slowly pushed up the hem of my shirt. He placed his ear against my stomach, trying to hear something.

"Do you hear anything?" I asked.

He furrowed his brows straining to listen harder.

"Not exactly. But its okay." he said as he placed his mouth near my stomach.

"Hey, little Elvendork- " he started when I smacked his head.

"Ow! It was nothing baby, Mummy is just being unnecessarily violent to Daddy," he shot me a nasty look.

"Anyway, I'm your Dad and I just wanted to say hello, check up on how you are in there. We are so happy to have you, and we hope you're alright. You better have Daddy's hair! Mum's is just boring. I can't wait to hold you in my arms little one. We love you Elvendork!"

Sirius finished his little speech by kissing my tummy. I suddenly had to blink away tears from eyes. I was so happy, that I didn't even care he called it Elvendork. When he looked up at me with a smile, I leaned down to kiss him.

"You're going to be a great Dad," I told him afterwards as we lay in the backyard at sunset.

"Of course I am, did you expect anything less? Well, I suppose you'd be a decent Mum too," he said as he pulled me against him.

_Cocky tosspot_ I thought to myself. But atleast we're finally here.


	2. AN UPDATE! STORY POSTED!

**Hey ALL! So I've posted Chapter 1 of the ACTUAL STORY. Its called The Brightest Star There Is. Please Check it out at - s/10213798/1/The-Brightest-Star-There-Is**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed/followed/favourited this story. More details at TBSTI!**

SEE YA'LL THERE!


End file.
